This invention relates generally to machine tools and more particularly to alignment of a machine tool which moves a tool along an axis to engage a workpiece.
Many machine tools operate by moving a tool along an axis to engage a workpiece, for example drill presses, vertical mills, broaches, etc.
One machine tool of this type is an electrical discharge machining (“EDM”) apparatus that includes a linear slide which carries a clamp holding an electrode. The linear slide is mounted to a base by an insulator, such as a ceramic tube. An interchangeable part holder is attached to the base. To ensure the desired machining accuracy, the part holder must be accurately positioned laterally with respect to the linear slide. This typically requires that the base be custom machined, which is expensive and time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple and accurate system of aligning a machine tool.